Conventionally, there has been proposed an ink-jet recording head which includes ink cavities having an ink material, nozzles fluidly communicating the ink cavities to the air, and piezoelectric members opposed corresponding cavities, for vibrating or deforming the piezoelectric members to pressurize the ink material in corresponding ink cavities and then eject ink droplets into the air.
Typically, in this type of ink-jet recording head, the piezoelectric member is bonded on a rigid substrate or plate. Therefore, part of the vibration caused by one piezoelectric member can be transmitted to adjacent piezoelectric members depending upon the characteristics of the substrate, such as elasticity and thickness in particular, which may result in an unwanted ink ejection to eventually degrade the resultant image. This is referred to as cross-talk.